


Lynx to an old friend

by CN_Vagabond



Series: AH Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bat!Geoff, Coywolf!Ray, Fox!Jeremy, Lynx!Gavin, Ocelot!Michael, White Tiger!Ryan, dragon!Jack, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Vagabond/pseuds/CN_Vagabond
Summary: People are one of three things here: Human, Hybrid, or Vampire. Humans are the most common, while Vampires are the least common.  Gavin's father was a Vampire, while his mother was a Hybrid.  As a result, his canines are much longer than that of a normal Lynx hybrid.  After Gavin gets seperated from his crew by some anti-hybrid terrorists, he ends up running into an old friend.
Series: AH Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808467
Kudos: 12





	Lynx to an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfic, so there is bound to be some mistakes  
> .

"GOD DAMN YOU HYBRID SCUM!"

Achievement Hunter was being chased by anti-hybrids, again.

"Cmon guys, let's move!" Hollered Geoff.

"These assholes are starting to get on my nerves," Michael growled. The ocelot was used to running long distances, but he didn't like it.

"You and me both, Michael," Ryan groaned, his gorgeous blue eyes reflecting in the sun.

Jack was flying close by, with Jeremy hanging on to him. Fox and dragon hybrids have a special bond for some reason. Gavin was starting to run out of breath, so he darted into the nearest alley when the others didn't notice. None of the anti-hybrids followed Gavin, as they were slightly intimidated by his unnaturally long canines. Gavin didn't notice the long plank in the middle of the alleyway, so he tripped on it, hitting his head and falling into unconsciousness.

Gavin woke up in a very dark room, his eyes immediately adjusting to his dark surroundings. He was on a very comfortable couch, while his forehead had a large bandage on it. At the other end of the room, there was a bright computer screen on, with a hooded figure sitting in front of it. He didn't sound very happy.

"GOD DAMNIT I SUCK!" the guy yelled as he died for the hundredth time in a row.

Gavin's ears flinched at the loud noise, but he thought he recognized the man's voice.

"Fuck it, I give up," he said as he got stream sniped by a fan. He then turned the game off and got up to turn around and face Gavin.

"So you finally woke up," he said. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, Vav."

Gavin was speechless. He suddenly ran off the couch to hug Ray, who now had his ears showing. Gavin purred with delight knowing that Ray was alive and well.

Ray blushed. "Aww Vav, I missed you too."

"I'm just so excited to finally see you again," Gavin mewed. "What kind of hybrid are you? I don't recognize those ears."

"After doing a fuck ton of research, I found out I'm a Coywolf, and before you ask, that's a mix between a coyote and a wolf."

"Wow that's really cool! I'm a Lynx, in case you didn't know already."

"I know, but I'd thought you'd be some kind of bird based on all those noises you make."

"Very funny Ray. So, are the others okay?"

"Yeah, I saw them escape the asshole army. There were no injuries, but there were ten anti-hybrids arrested."

"Serves those bloody wankers right."

After discussing what happened, Ray told Gavin about what he's been doing for the past few years since he left AH. After getting Ray's address in case of future visits, Gavin called Geoff to pick him up and drive him home. He was much happier now, knowing that Ray was still out there enjoying his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I decided to use new hybrids so I could start with a clean slate. If you guys have any prompts with these characters, comment down below! If I like the idea, I may use it for my next fanfic!


End file.
